We met again Gon Freecss
by Spawn911
Summary: Nerio was reincarnated as Neferpitou one of the Royal Guards, her father was Gyro the founder and former king of the NGL. Gyro was reincarnated as Chimera ant soldier, he remembered his former life except his daughter. Gon's in the Whale Island until he'll meet his fate. Gyro'll confront Gon in the story, after Gyro find out what happened to his daughter and her miserable fate.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything on this story, Hunter X Hunter owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

 **Note:** This story contains some special stuff for adults, so if you do not want to read it is fine. {Pairings}

 **( The events of this story take place in the future during the Dark Continent Arc, Gon Freecss became an adult at the age of eighteen and stayed in the Whale Island for four years with his aunt Mito Freecss and his Great-Grandmother Abe Freecss. Gon didn't leave the Island since his meeting with Ging at World Tree and his best friend Killua vows to protect his sister Alluka and says farewell to him. Also Gon restore his nen back by the help of Abengane , he met him before in the Greed Island, Gon contacted him to exorcise the vow and restriction that he made during his battle against Neferpitou. Gon knew from Kurapika that this man was the one who removed the judgment chain from Chrollo's heart. Gyro's appeared in the story as the main antagonist, t** **here is a parental relationship** **between him and Neferpitou.** **Indeed, she's his daughter in their past life.** **)**

* * *

(Whale Island)

Early in the morning, the teenage boy went out of the house and headed for the forest to training and he took the breakfast that his aunt Mito had prepared for him.

"I will be back before lunch, Mito-san" Gon waved his hand to her while he was running to the forest with breakfast tray on his left hand, he was energetic and energized this morning.

"Be careful Gon, don't be late" Mito said with smile on her face, " _Gon_ _have matured a lot since he came back from his meeting with Ging…I'm happy to see him came back safely…and now he grown to be a Man…he's really Ging son_ " Mito thought with relief and happiness.

"I should go to work right now" Mito said as she goes to the house.

Now Gon was tall with slightly twisted muscles and his abs were tight, thanks to his endless training he became very powerful at Nen his aura became very wild and immense. Judging by training level he reached Neferpitou level. Gon sat on a rock near the lake while he eating his breakfast, Mito san attended him some tasty sandwiches.

Four years ago the events of Chimera ants caused him suffer and sorrow. " _PITOU!"_ he thought with anger and sadness as he gazed at the lake " _It's was all your fault Pitou...damn it...i wll never forgive you_ " Gon clenched his fists tightly as tears fell down from his eyes. Gon could never forget it her, he tried to erase her from his mind and memory but he failed. Because, Pitou always come to his nightmares almost every week. It _'_ s a hard matter for him, even Mito and Abe asked him about that, but he's saying to them "there's no reason for concern". Since he came back to the Island after his adventure with his friends and meeting his father, nightmares always come in his sleep about Neferpitou only!.

Kite was the closest thing Gon ever had to a father on top of that. But, when he was murdered by Pitou. Gon lost his mind became furious in a frightening way. He was very weak back there and he done a horrible thing to Killua too because of his anger was controlled him, because he wanted to save Kite. Gon almost lost his life during his battle against Pitou, after he knew about the truth from Pitou about his friend death. Gon done something insane, he sacrificed his life force in exchange of a glorious aura that equal to the King of ants.

Killua saved him after that thanks to his sister power, if he wasn't there Gon wouldn't able to recovered again. He was grateful that Kite was reincarnated as Chimera ant girl.

Killua owed him an apology for his behavior towards him during his confronted with Neferpitou, itwas the last meeting between them with Alluka back at the World Tree, Gon apologized deeply about his previous actions, after that they separated from each other with sadness expressions on their faces.

Gon looked at the sky with smile " _Killua…I will see soon_ " he thought happily, he connected with his Killua on email, The ex- assassin told him that he and Alluka will visit him at Whale Island next month the first of November, Killua informed him they will stayed in the Island for two months and also they will going to see Kite and his friends.

He was in joy after hearing that, and also he was missing Kurapika and Leorio too. He knew from his father that they joined the Zodiacs, Gon knew they had gone on exploration journey four years ago to the Dark Continent along with his father, the Zodiacs, the Hunter and even the Phantom Troupe were in the ship also. No news has been heard since they left, he hoped and prayed that Ging, Kurapika and Leorio will be fine.

 _"the Dark Continent...the place forbidden to humans, as my father said to me that place doesn't appear on the world map...and also it's where the Magical Beasts and Chimera ants came from...maybe one day when i became stronger enough i will go there."_ Gon thought as he looked at the sky, " _it_ _ **'**_ _s sseems that i have Ging habits_ " he chuckled to himself.

"I should begin my training" Gon said to himself as he was starting to practice his punches in the mid of the air like Isaac Netero, he was wearing black T-shirt and green short shorts, actually he wasn't wearing his shoes he was barefoot and he believes that's a better for him to training like that.

But unexpectedly, "BOOOOOOOOM" Gon felt panic when he heard the loud explosion around the forest, he looked at the direction of the sound. "Oh no...its came from the direction of my house". Gon rushed immediately with very high speed to his house to look after his aunt and his great grandmother, he reaches his house until something make him stand stunned by what he saw in front of him.

* * *

 **I am sorry for this very short Chapter, I'm a bit busy these days with my exams. But i promise that, i will update soon at the end of this week.**


End file.
